Roger's First Days
by toscar-eradbecdd
Summary: It is about Roger when he first cam to NYC. I would have thought of a better title but I couldn't think of one. Please Review! The second chapter is short kind of a conector chapter but the third is good at least i think so. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

I was here to start over. I was here because in a city where everyone was so different that no one is different. I walked into an empty convent store. Everything that you would never need was in there it wasn't big or clean, but I was really hungry and I was in NYC and for once I had more than ten bucks. So I got a Coke and a "Freshly baked donut," I can tell you, it wasn't.

I walked down the New York streets having nothing but my guitar and the clothes on my back. I was nothing more than a western boy and I was way out of my league. I decided that the first thing that I had to do was to find an apartment. So I walked around and any sign that said For Rent I would walk in. I found not after long I realized I had to look above the store on the bottom. It was funny this city was like a forging language you learn fast, you have to learn fast or else you will not survive.

It had gotten late and I didn't know what to do, but I figured if I got drunk I wouldn't notice that I was forced to slept on the street. So I walked into a club with cheap neon lights. The club was much more crowed than the ones back home.

I still had my guitar, which was a little weird, but I wasn't about to set it down. All of the tour books said never do anything stupid like that. I was starting to find that tour books had no idea what they were talking about. They were for tourist and I guess that if you live in New York then you are bound to get mugged sometime.

"Kid, what do you want?"

"What?"

"To drink, what do you want to drink?"

"Uhm…. A beer." I handed him my ID I was twenty-two and I still got asked for my ID a lot. The bar tender looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you a tourist?"

"No," I was proud to finally not be a tourist, but my answer seemed to puzzle this man that I was losing patience with so quickly.

"Then did you just move here?"

"What are you getting at? Why are you pestering me with these questions?"

"Because you showed me your ID."

"Because I showed you my ID you think I am a tourist."

"No, because you showed me your ID I think that you don't know what you are doing. I don't know if anyone has told you but we don't give a damn about ID's here," He paused for a while as if deciding something, "Your not a cop are you?"

"No, I am a musician, but why would it matter."

"Because I am supposed to check ID's, thought everyone has a fake ID so I don't know why it matters. And about being a musician about half of the people in this room are musicians. Thought maybe one has even an amateur record deal."

He gave me my beer and then I heard screaming in the back of the room saying, "No get away from me." It was a woman's voice I thought that maybe I could help her, me being the southern man that I am. I ran back there. No one else seemed to care. When I got there their were two black guys standing over this woman on the floor.

"What is going?" I impatiently asked.

"She is our roommate and she is dead drunk we are just trying to get her home so she doesn't hurt herself," The man who said this was darker and taller than the other.

"Lets get her out of this crowed!" I screamed to be heard over the crowed.

"To the bathroom, then," said the other man, "She will go with you."

"Then I will take her."

I reached down to help her up. She suddenly throwing her arms around me, and twisting my hair.

"Hi handsome, do you have a name?" She grabbed my belt buckle and I got nervous.

"What you don't like me?" She gave a sick puppy face and I turned to my left to see if one of her roommates for advice.

"Just go with it," The shorter one said but it sounded more like an idea than a command. "Tell her that you want to go to the bathroom with her, it will get her out of here quick."

"Come on I want to go somewhere we can talk." It didn't sound convincing it me but to her it must have.

"Ok, let's go and 'talk'" I had no idea what I was going to do when we got there but it worked for now.

"I just got an idea why don't we got to your place instead we will be more comfortable there."

"Ok, I can't wait to go." She began to climb on me like a cat still holding my belt buckle and almost using it to climb up. The closer she got the more I could spell her breath that smelled harshly of alcohol.

We walked out of the bar, this girl who I have yet to know her name still holing on to my belt, dragging me down the streets of New York City.

"Roger, my name is Roger." I had a habit of spilling out my name when it got most weird.

"My name doesn't matter." She said.

We got to her apartment and she headed for one of the beds. The shorter man slammed the door, and locked it.

"Gosh, Collins baby, why are you so angry. I am trying to get some."

"Maureen, you're not getting any tonight," said Collins in fury.

"You can get up" he pointed to me I stood behind him.

The girl, Maureen, ran up to me and started pulling off my shirt and said, "Come on he is just jealous. Come to the bathroom the door locks there." She slowly pulled me to the bathroom, I felt powerless to this person the taller man pushed her in the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Sorry about her, she is Maureen and I am Benny." He shook out his hand for me to shake and I shock it.

"I'm Roger."

"Collins, Maureen isn't so bad when she isn't drunk," said the shorter man.

"So why did you come to help your, not a New Yorker are you," said Benny

"I just became one I just moved here."

"Where are you staying?" asked Collins and what made me smile was because he seemed like her really cared.

"No where." I said I was ashamed to admit it but it was true.

"Stay with us, Maureen isn't as much of a nightmare as she appears. She will sober up in a few hours and then she is going to be walking around with anything frozen on her head." Benny said laughing at the fact.


	2. The appartmant

This story is kind of a connector story to the next chapter, but I think it is important even if just a connector! -Toscar

I woke up not really sure where I was then it all came back to me like a huge rush the men, the girl, oh the girl. The couch wasn't very comfortable but I was just glad to meet someone in New York that didn't have a black heart.

"Morning, sunshine," it was…what is his name, the short one. Oh, I am so bad with names. I took a moment to beat myself up about being so unthankful but I brought myself back to realty.

"Shut up, stop screaming." The girl demanded. The shorter one, Collins, pointed at her and gave me an, I told you so face. I started to laugh because she was laying in the dark with a Popsicle on her head. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm—"

"He is the guy who saved you ass last night."

"Oh, good for him, ohm," I laughed, inside this time, because she had been so drunk last night. And I guess it reminded me of what my grandmother use to say, what goes around comes around.

Collins held out a cup of coffee offering it to me. I was reluctant considering the fact that I really didn't know these people, but if I didn't I would be sitting next to Maureen in a couple of hours. So I walked across the apartment and grabbed it from him.

Benny seemed to be a little colder towards me than Collins and I had a feeling Maureen was nice to everyone in less she had a reason to hate them. The coffee was black and strong, I don't know what I was expecting but it surprised me.

"So why are you here?"

"What."

"Why did you move to New York, it isn't as glamorous as it appears in the movies," Benny questioned in a passive aggressive way.

"I don't even know I guess I just wanted to see if I could make it here or maybe to not be different, maybe to be a musician. I don't honestly know I guess it just felt right," I paused to see their reactions, "What about you," I asked Benny at a desperate attempt to win him over.

"I grew up in Brooklyn, in the shadow of the city. I had planed to live here since I was a kid." Benny explained not willing to let me win him over. I nodded with approval because I wasn't sure what else to do.

"Shut up!" Maureen groaned.

I was afraid that I was on the verge to over stay my welcome. I grabbed my guitar and headed for the door.

"Uh….Roger." I quickly spun around to my surprise it was Benny who was calling me, "We are kind of looking for another roommate…….The rent is kind of tight with just the three of us," He paused I wondered if he was saying to himself 'I'm going to regret this' or if he was simply pausing, "Would you be interested?"

"Yeah, I mean I have no better offers," We laughed I don't know what at but we laughed.


	3. RogerMaureen

Ok, so this is it New York City, I am a New Yorker, somehow that still sounded weird to me. I needed to get out of the apartment; you wouldn't believe how much of well, a slut Maureen is. Benny was getting cold, and Collins well he was just, Collins. The air had gotten stiff and tense. I guess I hadn't spent much time out of the apartment so I really didn't know were to go but I had to go.

I walked into a record store, it was one of those that had all of the bands you had never had heard of and none of the ones you had. I impatiently looked threw a couple and then became bored and frustrated and left. I didn't this kind of thing for a couple of hours walking in a store not intending to buy anything then leaving.

After a while the center of the world seemed to bore me so I headed pack to the apartment. When I got there, no one was there, it was weird but I guess typical. Suddenly Maureen came out of a corner.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" I questioned because I had a feeling that things were kind weird

"I don't know does it matter?"

"No, I guess not." I nodded showing that I would leave her alone.

"Where are you going so fast?" I was stunned and kind of scared. Ok, I was freaked out.

"I was just going to go-"

"It doesn't matter does it?" She said challenging me. Suddenly as I was about to speak she threw herself on me and her lips pressed against mine.

I pulled away to grab continuous again, I looked into her brown eyes and I don't know what happened but I grabbed her neck and drew her close and closed my eyes and hoped like hell that no one would come in.

Before I knew it I was shoved in between Maureen and a wall. I slowly rapped my arm around her perfectly sound body. And she dug her claws in to my shoulder, which hurt very badly but I wasn't about to say anything. I rolled her around so she was against the wall and she let out a loud groan, and I smiled. She began to pull at my shirt and lift it off. And I suppose that I did the same because we both stood there with no shirtless. I was begun to lead her to-.

"Wow, leave them alone for a moment, and you see what happens." It was Collins; he must have walked in at the heat of the moment.

"Oh, Collins, you always have to be such a party pooper." Maureen said being disappointed.

Benny threw Maureen her shirt demanding that she put it back on. I picked up mine before he could get to it. I could still feel Maureen's lips on top of mine even though she was now a few feet away. I guess that I had lip stick on my lips because Collins was motioning for me to wipe my lips while Maureen and Benny were discussing weather or not to put a shirt back on.

"Oh shut up Benny, like you would ever get any action."

"Actually, he asked out a girl today," said Collins interrupting them.

"Really, who," I challenged.

"Uhm…. Just this girl that I know."

"Thanks that narrows it down to only about a thousand." I replied.

"Can I pick out your outfit," Jumped Maureen.

"No, defiantly not."

"Why not pokey?"

"Because look at your entire." Pointing at Maureen who has still neglected to put her shirt on.

"I am not putting my shirt on until you let me pick out your out fit," beginning a protest. Collins and Benny left the room to leave the room to leave Maureen to me, her problems, and her beauty.


End file.
